The mission
by Lady Chasa
Summary: JInx finds herself in trouble when she goes on a important mission Robin sent her on. May be Jinx and Kid Flash.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titians

Chapter One: The mission

Jinx walked up to a big building with big blue block letters on the roof, identifying the building as

Titter corps. She was wearing civilian clothes so she could blend in, she would have to be unnoticed to

complete her mission given to her by Robin. Robin has suspected that for a long time the owner of

Titter corps, a Mr. James Hoffman has been dealing with known criminals. The problem was that the

company kept what it was doing within the walls top secret and only a precious few knew quite

everything. It was almost impossible get information about what they where doing, why and who they

were working with. This is were Jinx came in, not many people had knowledge yet that she had turned

good, all the people who would let the criminals know were frozen and there has yet been any big

bad villain that needed her attention.

Robin found this fact very useful. All the other hero's would be known right away and would never

get in. Although Jinx would not be pretending be a villain, it would still help if no one knew she was a

hero.

Robin's voice coming from the small earpiece Cyborg gave her before she left so that she can hear

the other Titians without having to use her new communicator and give away her identify, interrupted

her thoughts. "You still remember what to do, right?"

Jinx snorted, "of course I do, oh fearless leader. You already drilled it into my head, remember?"

Before she came robin went over what she had to do about a million times. It seemed he went over

every possible situation with her . When she asked Kid Flash about it he shrugged and said that that was

just the way Robin was. He liked to be prepared.

"Jinx," Robin warned.

"Don't worry this is going to be easy." With that, she stepped into the building.

Little did she know just how wrong she **was**.

**Well that was my first ever chapter and this is my first every story. I am sorry if you don't like it.**

**However, tell me if you do and if you would like me to continue. Please point out any mistakes. I have some ideas but I would love to hear some ideas from you as well. I love Kid Flash and Jinx pairing but I am not sure if I want to put it. Tell me what you think. I just want to know if anyone even likes it. Review please.**

**Lady Chasa**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I was so happy to get same reviews. Thank you paw prints in the sand for saying you liked it and KF fan for giving me advice. Thank you. I had exams and other things making me so busy so I could not update but this one will be longer. The other chapter was just me getting a feel for it and to see if any would even bother reading it.**

**I own nothing at all. And with that on with the story. **

Jinx stepped into the building. She had been here once before on a job interview for Mr. Hoffman's personal assistant .That way she would have to get in on all their secrets and have access to everything.

Jinx walked over to a woman that was sitting at the front desk. The Lady had dark straight brown hair up to her shoulders. She was wearing a red blouse and a black skirt that came down to just past her knees. Her Nametag identified her as Carly McDonald.

"Ok Jinx you can do this, just act natural. No one will suspect a thing. Everything will be fine. Don't worry," Kid Flash's voice came over the microphone in her ear. Jinx resisted the urge to roll her eyes. He was the one who sounded like he might faint. Jinx was perfectly at ease, she was trained at the Hive Academy to be able to deceive other people in all kinds of situations. She got an A in that particular class, this would not be very hard.

"Hello, Carly," Jinx chirped. "My name is Jenny Hathaway." She used her real name and not the name most people new her by, to be successful in the mission she had to be able to sneak into the shadows and slip away unnoticed. It would be hard to do that if everyone one knew who she was and always kept an eye on her. "I'm Mr. Hoffman's new assistant.

Carly smiled at her," it is wonderful to meet you. Why don't I give you a tour of the place?"

"Alright," Jinx smiled. Jinx knew everything about criminals. How they think. How they act. How they talk. Everything. She use to be one. However, this girl did not give a criminal aura at all, quite the opposite, actually. Maybe Robin was wrong. What if the company wasn't doing anything wrong? What if Robin was just being paranoid? On the other hand, maybe not everyone in the company even knew what was going on. Despite Jinx's pondering she still never brought down her guard. She knew first hand how deceiving people could be.

True to her word, Carly took her around the building showing her were everything was and introduced her to all the other employees. Jinx took a mental note of everything, storing in case it would prove to be important. When they were finally done two hours had passed.

"Well," Carly said," that's about it. I need to go back to my desk if you need anything just call."

"Wait, you didn't show me that room," Jinx said pointing to a door Carly didn't even mention," what's in there?

Carly frowned, "oh that's Mr. Hoffman's office. It is off-limits. No one is allowed in there. It his most strict rule. "

"Is that so," Jinx said with a thoughtful expression on her face."Hmmmm. Do know why he doesn't want any one there?"

"I have no clue and frankly, I don't really care. I do my job, get paid and that is it. It's not any of my business. I really have to go. See ya later." She turned and walked back to her away.

"Thinking what we're thinking Jinx?" The boy blunder said over the earpiece.

"Guess some rules really are meant to be broken huh, traffic light?"

She heard Robin muttering angrily under his breath and the others all laughing.

Jinx glanced around and then reached for the doorknob. "Wait," Cyborg said," the door is going to be locked."

"Oh ye, of little faith", Jinx smirked, sending a small wave of pink energy from her finger to the door. "Didn't you know? I can control the bad luck that I produce with my powers now and it looks like the lock broke what bad luck. No more random bad luck that when I use it I do not even know what will happen." She turned the knob and slipped silently into the room.

Closing the door behind her, she glanced around the room. It was a big office with white paint on the walls. The carpet was a dull blue. The room did not have much in it save for a big desk at the back of the room. That's were Jinx went to.

She searched all the drawers and finding nothing to interest her she turned to the computer," what do we have here?"

Quickly hacking through the passwords and protections, she quickly found files labelled top secret.

"Seems like you found something, "Kid Flash said.

"That or this guy's secret porn," Beast Boy said.

Suddenly the files popped up. Articles, pictures of a man lying on a hospital bed, medical reports, and reports of events appeared on the screen one after another on the screen. Jinx took out a memory chip and plugged it into the computer and it started to copy everything.

"What do you think it is?" asked Raven.

Before any one could answer her, a video appeared on the screen.

On the screen a man's pale sickly and frightened face appeared. Text appeared at the bottom of the screen. _Subject 1 hour after being exposed to the THORN concoction. _Suddenly the image changed and the same man but in an even worse condition than before appeared. He was deadly still, his eyes glazed over. _Subject 10 hours after being exposed to the THORN concoction._ Dribbles of blood were starting to drip from his nose, mouth and ears.

_Subject 24 hours after being exposed to the THORN concoction. _The man was dead.

The clip was stopped when more files continued to be downloaded. No one spoke for a very long moment when Beast Boy broke the silence, "that can't be good."

"Jinx we need those files to be brought into headquarters immediately." Robin ordered.

"Well in case you haven't noticed it's still downloading. " She snapped at him.

Whatever Robin was about to say to that was interrupted when footsteps were heard outside in the hallway. Jinx's head snapped up.

"Jinx you need to get out of there!" Kid Flash sounded panicked.

''I Know," she hissed. "But it's still downloading."

Jinx bit her lip while she racked her brain for a solution. Suddenly, her mouth turned up into Cheshire cat smile and her eyes twinkled with mischief. "I have an idea."

"Jinx what are –"Robin was cut of as Jinx snapped up a newspaper and placed it over the memory chip. She then pressed the power button for the monitor and the screen went black. She sat down on the chair with her feet up on the desk, spinning around to face the door that was opening.

"Jinx!" hissed Robin and Kid Flash in unison.

Ignoring them, Jinx concentrated on looking completely at ease. Just as she managed to do so, the door swung open and in came Mr. Hoffman.

**Well it's still pretty short and to be honest I'm not sure where I really want to go with this and I'm probably not gonna update often but if anyone even cares I promise not to just leave it. If you have any ideas for the plot please let me know. In addition, constructive criticism is very welcome. I realize I'm not the best but this is just for fun and practice. Thank You!!!!!!!!**


End file.
